So Wrong, but So Right
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Alex has been living with Roxas for years. But now that she's his age, things are starting to change.
1. You Look Great

**Yay for sequels!!!!!1111 They are full of win!!!!**

_**Alex's POV**_

I dug through my closet. _Dammit! I don't have a single dress in here!!_ And then, I found it. Mom's wedding dress. It was perfect for a Christmas party. It wasn't too formal, and it had just enough decoration on it to be festive. I carefully pulled it out of its box and sat it on my bed. I slipped out of my pajamas which were actually Dad's. I had worn them all day, and it felt weird taking them off so late. I slipped into the dress and zipped up the back. _It looks okay._ I pulled on some white flats, grabbed my purse and made my way down the stairs. Roxas was waiting at the bottom, wearing some dress pants, a black button-up shirt and some tennis shoes. He looked up at me in awe,

"Y-you look great." I smiled,

"Thanks." He took my hand and we walked out the door,

"Should we take your bike, or should we just walk?" he said as he locked the door behind us. I looked down at the dress and grinned,

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin the dress." He nodded,

"Good point. You look too good right now to have a rip all the way up to.." He poked me just above my hip, "...here." I smiled,

"Yes that is exactly what I was thinking, and because it's Mom's expensive wedding dress." Roxas nodded,

"I suppose that's a good reason too." I laughed and we started walking down the street.

**Suspence. *sigh* you know what sucks? You just know that a piece of mistletoe is gonna ruin the night.**


	2. Mistletoe Sucks

**Beware the mistletoe!!!!! Its ruins everything!!! It's a friggin curse!!! And sorry about the song....I just had to do it**

_**Roxas' POV**_

We walked in the front door of the convention center and Yuffie was standing at the door waiting for us. We stopped in our tracks while she started talking to Alex. I looked up at Leon who kept tilting his chin upward. I looked at him and mouthed 'What?' He did it again. And then, Yuffie stopped talking and started to giggle. Alex and I looked at her,

"What?" She pointed to a spot on the wall just above me and Alex. We turned and looked up. Our jaws dropped. _Mistletoe. Great._ Iscratched the back of my head and turned back around. Now, everyone was staring at us. yuffie had her hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter,

"W-Well. What are you waiting for?" I looked down at Alex,

"What?" She looked up at me,

"What are you waiting for?" I glanced from Yuffie to Leon, who just shrugged. Someone out in the crowd shouted,

"Just kiss her already so we can get back to the party!!!" I looked down at Alex, sighed and kissed her on the cheek. Yuffie rolled her eyes,

"That doesn't count!! You have to really kiss her!" I rolled my eyes and glared at her,

"And where does it say that?" Yuffie grinned and pulled a giant book out of her tiny purse. Leon rolled his eyes and they started singing the dumbest song I had ever heard,

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIt's _Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Great Big Book of Everything_ With everything inside. See the world around us This book's the perfect guide." I rolled my eyes as did several other people in the room that really wanted to get back to the party,

"So you're telling me this Great...Big...Book of...Whatever, has specific rules about mistletoe?" Yuffie nodded,

"Yeah check it out." She stuck her fingers underneath a tab that was sticking out of the side of the book and opened it. I saw that it was on the 'M' page. She turned a few more pages and then started reading from the book, ",'When caught under the mistletoe, the two....captives....must kiss each other _on the mouth_ for at least _ten seconds_'. So as you can see, you did not do it properly therefore," she skimmed the paragraph again, "therefore, you need to 'go back, reenter the room, and kiss under the mistletoe the right way....or at midnight you die'." I rolled my eyes and took Alex's hand,

"Whatever." I walked back out into the hall way and Alex looked up at me,

"We're not really going back in there are we?" I rolled my eyes,

"No! We're leaving. I was really looking forward to having fun tonight, but if Yuffie is gonna pull some supersticious crap on us while we're here, then I'm not staying!" I started to walk away, but Alex didn't followed me. She was standing there staring down at her feet,

"I was having fun." I walked back to her,

"What?" She looked up at me, her eyes were swimming with tears,

"Did you just want to leave because you don't want to kiss me?" I looked down at her,

"That's ridiculous! Of course that's not why! But its stupid because you're only three years old, and my goddaughter!!" She frowned and wiped her eyes,

"But the people in there don't know that." I stood there for a moment and then hugged her,

"I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that you're 3 and I'm 18" She pulled away and walked to the door to the parking lot,

"But I look 18!! Why should it matter how old I really am!! I love you Roxas!! I always have!!" I shook my head,

"Yeah I love you to. But like a sister. Like a daughter. And you know that's how you love me. Not like this." She rolled her eyes,

"Yes of course, because you know everything I'm thinking every second of the day!! How would you know?!" I didn't have an answer to that. She growled and stormed out the door. I tried to follow behind her, but she was already running down the street.

"Alex!! Can't we just talk about this?!"

**Jeez. What an angsty little three year old. lol**


	3. Alex's Song

**Oh jeez. Now Alex is going to discover her musical talent in the form of a Disney song I'm going to say she wrote. That is so kingdom hearts fanfic like lol. I don't own the song....I just really really really like it lol**

_**Roxas' POV**_

Once I made it back to the house, I could here a guitar playing upstairs. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Alex's door,

"Alex. Can we just talk about this? If you'll just hear me out, you'll see where I'm coming from." The guitar stopped and she stormed out the door, in jeans and a t-shirt, holding her keys in her hand,

"I'm going for a drive. See you in the morning." I grabbed her arm,

"Hey! Just because you look eighteen doesn't mean you are! You're still my three yearold goddaughter and you're nt going to get up and leave! It's way past your curfew!" She pulled her arm away and reached into her pocket, pulled out her wallet and out of it, puled out her state I.D. She waved it in my face,

"See?! This says I'm eighteen!! So I can do whatever the hell I want!!" I pushed her hand out of my face,

"Not if you don't want to move out!" That faltered her stride a bit but she kept with it,

"Fine! Go ahead! Pack up my stuff!! I'll pick it up in the morning and go live with Cloud!" I froze for a minute. _If she moves in with Cloud I'll never see her again._ I mentally shook myself. The only way to get her to listen to me was to act like I don't care,

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she shouted at me and then stormed down the stairs and out the front door. I slammed my fist against the wall, and the door to her room swung open. She had left the light on. I walked in and her guitar was still on her bed. I picked it up and stood it up next to the sitar Demyx had sent her for her birthday. There was a paper next to where the guitar was and apencil. I grabbed the paper and realized she had spent her time home, writing a song.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?...

And then, the song just stopped. _Must've been when she came out of her room._ I stuffed the paper into my pocket and walked out into the front yard,

"Alex!!! Come on!!!" I rolled my eyes and started following the tire tracks up the road.

**Fin....for now lol**_  
_


	4. I'm Not Settling

**Okay 3...that was determined Roxas lol and this ||3 is determined Riku but that was random.....next chapter**

_**Roxas' POV**_** (who else? lol)**

I must have walked for at least a mile before I spotted Alex's bike at the top of a hill. I ran the rest of the way up the hill and looked around. She wasn't up here. Then, I heard sniffing coming from up in a tree nearby. I walked up to the tree and could see her bright red hair a couple branches up. I rolled my eyes and started climbing. I sat on a limb next to her and pulled out the song,

"_I sense there's something in the wind,_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand._

_And though I'd like to stand by her,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have...." _She snatched the paper out of my hand and glared at me,

"You went in my room?!" I grinned,

"You told me to pack up your stuff. What? If I looked hard enough would I find more stuff about me?" I made to climb down the tree but she grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back up. She made a point to stare down at the ground while talking to me,

"Who said the song was about you?" I rolled my eyes,

"Come on! '_And does he notice, my feelings for him. And will he see, how much he means to me?'_ And you wrote it right after the party, how could it not be about me?" She shook her head, but said nothing. I took her hand, "Hey. I get it. You want to be with someone. But you wanting to be with me, is just because you know you can't have anyone else. Because you can't leave the house without me. So why wouldn't you just settle for me? I get it." She looked up at me, turned toward me, and put her hand on my shoulder,

"Who said I was settling?" I looked at her and slowly starting backing away, forgetting I was sitting in a tree. And a few edges later, I fell out of the tree and landed on my ass right next to Alex's bike. She clambered down the tree and sat on her knees next to me,

"Are you okay?" I sat up and looked down into her concerned face,

"Y-Yeah." She pulled herself up onto her knees and looked straight into my eyes,

"I told you," she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm not settling." and then, before I could say anything, she kissed me.

**Roxas you dog!!**_**Saix Puppy **_**Noes!!! I'm the dog!!!**_**Me **_***pats head* I know Puppy, but you're not in this story. **_**Saix Puppy **_***whimper* **_**Me **_**Sorry**


	5. You Sure About That?

**Roxas he...was weak. and now....he is pretty much going out with his goddaughter *shakes head* although it's not like i've never heard of something like that...I used to date my foster cousin lol. Guess who POV it's from this time. Yup you guessed it,**

_**Roxas' POV**_

Somehow, we had ended up falling asleep on top of the hill so when I woke up, Alex was sleeping on my arm, and all I could do was lie there until she woke up. But I really didn't want to wait that long. I tried to pull my arm out from under her, but that only stirred her and then she rolled over and placed her hand on my chest. _Come on Roxas. You know you've wanted someone to be this close to you for a long time._ I rolled my eyes but couldn't help arguing with myself. _Yeah but not her!! She's my goddaughter for god's sake! _My inner whore laughed at me. _Yeah but her parents died. You're not tied to that promise anymore. _I was totally losing it. I actually shouted to myself,

"Shut up!" Alex's eyes fluttered and looked up at me,

"What?" I smiled down at her,

"Nothing." She shrugged and started to fall asleep on my chest again but I cleared my throat and shook her a little,

"Come on. Let's go back to the house." I picked her up and started to carry her down the hill. She tapped me on my shoulder,

"Why don't we take my bike?" I shrugged, put her down and followed her back up the hill. She jumped on the bike and I climbed on behind her. I hesitated and then wrapped my arms around her waist. She grinned, started the bike and soon, we were speeding back down the road to the house.

When we reached the house, Alex took my hand and dragged me into the house and started walking me up the stairs. _Oh jeez._ I stopped walking, and she jerked forward before turning and looking at me,

"What?" I rolled my eyes,

"You're not getting me in the sack Alex." She grinned and pulled off her shirt. My eyes bugged out and then went back inside my head,

"Oh really?" I coughed,

"Um. Yeah. Really..." she grinned and took my hands, started walking up the stairs backwards,

"You sure about that?" I nodded and she stepped forward and started to unbutton my shirt, "Really sure?" I nodded, still looking down at her. She rolled her eyes, "Come on Roxas. Just admit you've lost. Take off your pants and let's go." I glanced down at her and shook my head, "If you don't go first I will." I shook my head, "I can take them off for you." I just stood there. She reached down and started unbuttoning my pants now. My inner man was screaming at me, _yeah!!! Let's go!!!!_ but my inner whore wasn't too sure about what he said earlier. _Uh dude are you seriously gonna let this little kid take your pants off and then screw you?_ I grinned. I was waiting for my concience to show up. I pushed her hands away and backed up,

"Go to your room." she grinned,

"You want me to wait for you there?" I frowned,

"No. You're grounded." she gaped at me,

"What?!"

"You're grounded. Go to your room." She glanced up at me while she bent over to pick up her shirt,

"Sometimes, I just don't get you Roxas. You're hot, you're cold. You're yes, then you're no. You change your mind like I change my clothes!" I looked down at the floor,

"Go to your room." She mumbled as she walked away,

"Well fine if you want to sleep alone this holiday," I rolled my eyes and when I was sure she was gone, went to my room.

**lol Roxas almost got raped haha. Maybe he will next chapter **


	6. Call Me

**Okay...I missed writing so I came back!!! yay!! and maybe Axel and Kristi will too???? Oh ya and seeing as how Alex now looks eighteen, Riku doesn't recognize her okay? Okay.**

_**Alex's POV**_

_I ran down the hallway. Just at the end I could see Mom and Dad. I've had this dream so many times, but I had never gotten this close to them before. I ran up to them. They were smiling at me, "Mom! Daddy! Why did you leave me?! I'm so confused right now. I need your help!!" Mom smiled and Dad put his hand on my shoulder, "We'll be there to help you. Soon. But now its time to wake up." I looked up at him, "What?" He grinned and started walking back down the hall with Mom, "Wake up."_

My eyes snapped open and I was drenched in a cold sweat._ What did he mean, 'We'll be there to help you soon?'_ I jumped out of bed, grabbed my keys and pulled on my jacket. I ran down the stairs and ran through the living room. Roxas was sleeping on the couhc. I grinned, ran my hand through his hair, and ran toward the door. His groggy voice called to me,

"Hey! You're still grounded. Go to your room." I looked back at him,

"I have to go somewhere." He rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch,

"Where could you possibly have to go at one o'clock in the morning?!" I sighed,

"I'm going down the cemetary." His eyes widened a bit. I knew why, I usually made a point of avoiding the place,

"You want me to come with you?" I shook my head, "Well...okay. Be back before dawn." I nodded and ran out the door, jumped on my bike and sped down the road. When I reached the front gate, I abandoned my bike and ran across the field of graves. I stumlbed around for at least an hour until I found their graves. Right next to Zack and Aeris. I sat down in between Mom and Daddy's grave and stared at the grass for a while. Maybe hoping for a hand to dig its way out of the soil or something, I don't know. I summoned my chakrams and dug them into the ground. When I was sure they would stand straight, I lit them up and let go. I stared at Daddy's tombstone.

_Reno_

_A Turk worth fighting for_

_September 2, 1989 - April 17, 2009_

_He was a great friend, and an even better father_

I watched as one of my tears hit the granite slab and then read Mom's.

_Kristi_

_One hell of a Turk...even for a girl_

_April 17, 1989 - April 17, 2009_

_This girl was born to love, especially her child_

I closed my eyes, controlling my tears. I sat there for what must have been hours, because the sun slowly started to rise, but I didn't move. I just stared at the places where my parents were now resting. I didn't even notice when someone walked up behind me, until they cleared their throat. I looked up, and a boy 'my age' with long silvery hair was standing there looking down at me. At first I though _Sephiroth,_ but this boy looked too kind to be the man that wants to destroy the world. He grinned at me,

"You knew them?" he pointed at Mom and Dad's graves, "Were you like, a Turk too?" I looked down at the ground. _What do I tell him? 'No random stranger I've never met. I'm their freaky Nobody daughter that ages extremely fast. I'm only three years old and am already hitting on my godfather',_I must have been really out of it, because he cleared his throat,

"Oh! Um...ya. I'm a Turk. Almost everyone in my family is...or was." He nodded,

"My name's Riku. What's yours?" he stuck out his hand and I shook it,

"I'm Alex." I think we could have talked for hours, if everything hadn't've gone dark. I pulled my chakrams out of the grass and jumped up,

"Heartless!" we said at the same time. I looked at him, and then they came. Hundreds of Heartless. And Dusks. Riku glanced at me, and then a Keyblade appeared in his hand,

"Since when do the Heartless run with the Nobodies?!" I bit my lip. _Apparently, he has an opposition to Nobodies._ Then, three cloaked figures appeared in front of us,

"Since we overtook, Maleficent." I knew that voice...

"Xemnas. Haven't seen you in a couple years." He laughed,

"Seems like a few decades with how old you look." I grinned,

"So your here, which ones of your cronies made it back from their final missions?" He chuckled and pulled off his hood, Xigbar and Saix following suit. I nodded. Xemnas grinned,

"We would have a bigger number if you returned to us, Alexis." I rolled my eyes,

"And why the hell would I do that? You killed my parents you son of a bitch!!!" I was about to jump forward but Riku grabbed the back of my coat. Xemnas grinned,

"I see you still have a temper."

"Yeah! And I can still kick your ass!!!" I pulled against Riku but he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me back. Xemnas shook his head,

"That will not be necessary. For now. I just want you to consider this. We'll be back." He opened a portal behind them, and they all walked through. As soon as they were gone, the array of Heartless and Dusks disappeared. It wasn't until Riku pulled me to his chest did I realize that I was crying. He held me there for a minute, brushed some tears off my face, and then let go,

"Jeez. I though the King had taken care of those loons. Whatever. Do you need a ride?" I shook my head and started off toward the gate. Riku hesitated and then ran up next to me. He grabbed my arm,

"Hey. Um, If you ever need someone to talk to, call me. Okay?" he pulled a pen out of his pocket and started writing on my hand, "Here's my cell. Don't be afraid to call. I really don't have much of a life except for fighting Heartless," he laughed and I grinned, "Well, um...Bye." He waved and then started off in the other direction. I watched him as he walked away and then glanced down at the number he wrote on my hand. _368-1957._ I smiled and then started off toward my bike. I jumped on and rode home.

**OMG!!! Do I sense a lurve triangular forming?!?!?!?!! *gasp***


	7. I Want A Normal Life

**Okayz next chapter....just so you're not thrown off guard, Axel and Kristi will most likely come back next chapter, and as I said before, they will have no recolection of their life at Castle Oblivion....yet ;D**

_**Alex's POV**_

I pulled into the driveway and Roxas was pacing the yard, Keyblade in hand. When he saw me, he ran up to my bike and pulled me into a vice-tight hug,

"OH my God!! I knew I shouldn't've let you go!!! I saw everything go dark!! I should have come with you to protect you!!! Did you handle it okay? How many Heartless were there??"I sighed,

"It wasn't just Heartless, alright? It was Heartless, and Dusks, and...and.."

"And what?" Roxas urged me forward,

"And Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix." His eyes widened and he started mumbling to himself,

"Dammit. Now we'll have to relocate again. I'll have to call Cloud, and Demyx.." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to dial. I didn't think much of moving again until I remembered the boy who came to my aid today. _Why do I care so much?_ I didn't know why, but I snatched the phone out of Roxas' hand and closed it, "Wha-?"

"I don't want to move. I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself. If Xemnas wants a fight, that's what he's gonna get! I like living here Roxas. I don't want to leave Yuffie, or Leon. Or Mom and Dad. When we decided to bury Mom and Dad here, we decided to stay. I don't think you'd be able to leave Dad either." Roxas looked down at me, grinned, and mussed my hair,

"Listen kiddo. I know, you want to avenge your parents. I do too, but if Xemnas has found us again, we need to get the hell out of here. I promised your mom I would protect you." I pushed his hand away,

"I'm not a little kid anymore Roxas!! If you want to run away from the guy that killed your best friend, be my guest!! Be a coward!! But I'm staying here, and I'm going to fight!" Roxas stopped short and glared at me,

"You think that I'm _scared_ to stay and fight? Honey, I'm scared that you're going to get hurt in the process. If this was just about avenging Axel I would go and find Xemnas and kick his Nobody ass!! But it's not! It's about keeping you away from him. About keeping you safe." I shook my head,

"I want to have a normal life Roxas. And that doesn't meen moving whenever things get scary. I want to go to school!! And have friends!! If you would actually take the time to look up the school in our community, you would see that all the principals are Key-Bearers!! I'd be perfectly safe!! You'd have nothing to worry about!! There's guards at every door!! If Xemnas came within a mile of one of the schools, we would know about it!!" Roxas grabbed my arm and guided me inside. He sat me down on the couch and sat down next to me,

"If you would just listen. You can't have a normal life. If people knew that we were Nobodies, we would be chased out of this town. That's why I don't send you to school. I'm keeping you here to keep you from the humiliation." I shook my head and stood up,

"But we're not normal Nobodies, Roxas!!!! We are Turks!!! If people trust us enough to let us be Turks, then other people shouldn't worry about whether or not we're Nobodies. And you know that Dad would tell you the same thing." Roxas scratched the back of his neck,

"You sure you want to go to school?" I nodded, "Fine. But if anything happens, we're checking you out and moving again, okay?" I nodded again and he grinned, "Okay, Go to bed. Sleep the rest of the day. We'll go check out the schools tomorrow." I jumped up and down, kissed Roxas on the cheek, and ran upstairs to my room.

**Okay. That chapter was random...but I had to get Alx into somekind of school so she could See Riku again, cuz you know...she's not allowed to leave the house when the suns up.**


	8. What The Hell?

**Okay!!! Teh moment you've all been waiting for!!! THE RETURN OF OUR TWO FAV TURKS!!!!! RENO AND KRISTI!!!**

_**Reno's POV**_

My eyes opened. I was lying on soft sand, and it was dark. _Traverse Beach._ I sat up and looked around. Nobody was there except for Kristi. We must have fallen asleep on our date to the beach. I ran my fingers through my ponytail and looked out into the horizon. Everything looked different somehow. I thought I saw trees that weren't there before. And the old pier was rebuilt. And the old Jinksy beach house looked like it had been remodeled. I looked down at Kristi and ran my fingers through her hair,

"Hey. Babe come on. Wake up. We need to get home, before Cloud finds out that I snuck you out again." She rolled over and looked up at me,

"Lighten up Reno! He doesn't care! And if we fell asleep out here someone probably already called him!" I rolled my eyes and scooped her up into my arms. She squealed and I threw her over my shoulders in a fireman's lift, "Reno! Put me down!!" I laughed and sat her on her feet. I took her hand and we started walking down the beach. _Dammit. I lost the whole damn night! I was going to ask her!_

I walked her around to her backdoor,

"Night." she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. She mumbled around my lips,

"Goodnight." When I finally pried her off me, she grinned and walked in the door. I waved until she shut it and then started back down the street. I ran my hand through my hair and reached into my pocket to grab the ring. It wasn't there. I checked my other pocket. It wasn't in there either. I ran back to the beach and dug through the sand where we were laying and then retraced my steps back to her door. Nothing. _Shit! Now I'll have to buy a new one!_ I was walking to the street when someone screamed inside Kristi's house. I heard gun shots and then Kristi ran out the front door. She grabbed my hand and we ran to a small cave on the beach. I looked at her,

"What the hell was that?!" She shook her head,

"I went in the back door and when I went into my room, this couple was sleeping in my bed! The wife screamed and then the guy pulled out his gun and shot at me!!" I growled and two chakrams appeared in my hands. I pondered over that unusual event and then stormed off towards the house. Kristi ran up in front of me nd grabbed my shoulders,

"Reno!! Don't worry about it!! It's nothing!! I probably just got the wrong house!!" I glanced down at her and then back at the house,

"It sure as hell is not okay!! If someone shoots at my girlfriend, I'm going to kick their ass!!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my face between her hands. I noticed that she looked older than she did yesterday,

"It's fine!! I'm fine!! I'm not hurt so it's nothing you should worry about!!" I sighed,

"Well. I'm sure that was your house. I remember climbing in the window everynight to play video games with Cloud. I think we should call him. See what's going on." Kristi bit her lip and then nodded. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Cloud's number. The phone rang and then Cloud's sleepy voice answered,

"Hello?" I sighed,

"Hey Cloud it's Reno. You home?" There was silence for a moment,

"What?"

"It's me. Reno. Are you home??" he sighed,

"Look kid. I would like to get some sleep, so don't call this number anymore with your prank calls, or I'll call your parents." I snorted,

"Come on Cloud! You know my parents are dead! It's me!!! Reno!!!" Cloud chuckled,

"Yeah, and everyone knows that Reno's dead." I glanced at Kristi,

"Cloud! What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not dead!! I'm talking to you right now!!" Cloud sighed,

"I'm hanging up!" I stuttered,

"No! No! Your sister wants to talk to you!" He groaned,

"What are you talking about? Tifa's sleeping." I rolled my eyes,

"No dumbass!! I'm talking about Kristi!!" Cloud shouted into the phone,

"Kristi is dead you idiot!!" I shouted back,

"What the hell are you talking about?! She's standing right here next to me!!! I'm holding her hand, I'm running my hand through her hair!!! Neither of us are dead!!!" Cloud growled and hung up. I stared at the phone, "What the hell?!" Kristi looked at me,

"What was that all about?" I shrugged,

"I think your brother might have drank a bit too much ale or something. He was out of it. He kept saying we were dead?" Kristi shrugged,

"Come on. Let's just go stay at the Healin Lodge until morning." I grabbed her hand and we started walking down the street. We made it to the lodge and walked in the door. The bar was completely abandoned. I shouted up the stairs,

"Hello?!" I heard bed springs creak on the floor above and then footsteps walking towards the stairs. A man walked down the stairs, and he had spikey blonde hair. Then, I realized it was Cloud, "Cloud?! Dude what are you doing here at the Lodge? Shouldn't you be at home?" He froze half-way down the stairs. He looked from me to Kristi, rubbed his eys a little and then shook his head,

"Geez. I knew I shouldn't've played beer pong with Sid. He shook his head and started back up the stairs. I jumped forward and grabbed his arm,

"Cloud! What the hell is wrong with you!!??" He glanced down at my arm and shuddered,

"This is scary. I'm never drinking again." He pulled away and started up the stairs. Kristi walked up behind him and said shakily,

"C-Cloud? You're scaring me. Wh-What's wrong?" He looked at her,

"This can't be happening. Y-You're dead." I walked up and wrapped my arm around Kristi's waist,

"Do we look dead to you?" He shook his head and ran to the phone. He dialed a number quickly and started mumbling into the receiver,

"Roxas? Are you sure that when you left, Reno and Kristi were dead?....Because they're standing right here in the inn!....No- Well, yes, I have been drinking, but that's not the point!!! They are standing here, talking to me, and Reno's being a smartass!!!...Of course I'm not high!!! I'm an uncle!! I'm not retarded enough to get high!!" Kristi gasped,

"Tifa's pregnant?!" Cloud stared at her for a minute,

"Hold on a second Roxas...What?" Kristi stepped forward,

"You just said you're an uncle. And I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant, so that means Tifa must be." Cloud glanced at me,

"Hey! I would ask you first before I knocked up your sister dude." He frowned and then started talking on the phone again,

"Dude, somthing is definitely wrong!! They don't remember her!! They think Tifa's pregnant!!...No!!! Of course she's not!!!.....I'm saying that they don't remember Alex!!! Hold on...." he looked at us, "Do you guys know Roxas?" I looked at Kristi and shook my head. Cloud sighed, "Dude!! They don't even remember you!!....No!!! That's the worst possible thing we could do to her!!!! I don't care if it might help get their memories back, think about the emotional trauma that would put her through!!!.......Okay. Yeah. Come down tomorrow. We'll talk to them. Okay. Bye." Cloud put down the phone and looked at us,

"Okay you guys, come on. Let's go find you a room." Kristi looked at me, I shrugged and we followed him upstairs.

**AW yeah, they r back**


	9. Love You Unca Roxy

**Okay this chapter is gonna have two POVs because a lot of chapters in this fic have been really short. Oh and sorry for refering to 'the fangirls' I jsut had to get it in there lolz**

_**Roxas' POV**_

I hung up and walked into my room. I grabbed my coat and my beltbag full of Keychains and walked to Alex's room. I opened the door. She was still sleeping. I walked in, kissed her forehead and then turned back toward the door. She moaned,

"Roxas? Where are you going?" I looked at her,

"Nowhere, I'll be back in a few days." She sat up and frowned at me,

"If you're not going anywhere, then why are you going to be gone so long?" I sighed,

"It's complicated, okay? Just stay here and don't leave the house." She frowned, but nodded. I grinned and ran down the stairs. I stepped out into the cool midnight air and opened a portal to the Healin Lodge.

Moments later, I was standing in the middle of a bar. It was full of men and women I recognized as Turks. I walked over to the bar,

"Tifa! Where's Cloud?" Tifa popped up from behind the bar, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffed,

"He's upstairs with Reno and Kristi. It's so sad, we try to mention Alex and they have no idea who we're talking about!" I squeezed her shoulder,

"It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." I nodded once at Sid who was sitting in the corner and then walked up the stairs. Krist and Reno were sitting on a small couch and Cloud was pacing in front of them. I didn't care that he didn't remember who I was, I ran forward and pulled Axel into a bear hug. Cloud snorted and Kristi giggled. Reno tapped me on my shoulder,

"Um...I'm sorry, do I know you?" I looked at him and sighed,

"Yes! I'm your best friend!!! Your partner in crime!!! The fangirls always pair us up!!! You have to remember!!" Reno shook his head,

"Sorry man. I've never met you before." I took all I had to step away without breaking down. Cloud mumbled to me,

"Now you know how I feel." I grinned,

"At least he knows who you are." Kristi stood up,

"Could you guys just tell us what's going on?! And how I got these two rings!!" She held up her right hand. I grabbed it and looked at the rings. _Her engagement ring and her wedding ring_. I held her hand out to Reno,

"Any of these look familiar?" Reno gasped and looked at the one on her middle finger,

"This is the one I lost yesterday!!" I shook my head,

"No that's the one you gave her three years ago." Reno looked up at me,

"What the hell are you talking about? I just bought this ring last week!" I shook my head and looked at Cloud,

"We're just going to have to tell them the whole story." Kristi piped up,

"Yeah! That would be nice!" I grinned and sat down in a chair across from the couch they were sitting on,

"Okay. Your hearts were taken by the Heartless four years ago. You had strong hearts and came back as Nobodies. Reno, you knocked up Kristi, and then you guys got married, hence the two rings. Then, the baby was born, you named her Alexis, or Alex for short. She can change anything about her appearance, which is why Xemnas, the leader of Organization thirteen, wanted to take her away from you guys and use her as a tool against the Key-Bearer. Reno, you got mad and took Krist and Alex off into hiding, but before you could escape, you were taken back to Castle Oblivion and I was still there. We were tortured for days, before our friend Demyx came back to us, and he helped you help me escape. You sent me to Destiny Island, which was where you sent Krist and Alex before. Alex ran away to save you and a battle unsued. You put your whole being into an attack, therefore killing yourself on accident. Kristi was fighting after that, but Xaldin was the one to give the final blow. He stabbed her right in her stomach and she bled out. Before she died, she told me to take Alex and hide, which is exactly what I did, and Alex is now at our house while I try to talk some sense into you two....Got it memorized?" I thought that maybe using Axel's 'catch phrase' might bring some stuff back, but it did nothing. He was staring at me with the same confused look he had been before I started the explaination. I sighed, "Look. I have to go back to taking care of your daughter like I have been for the past three years. Sleep on it, let me know if you remember anything." I stood up and started walking towards the door. Kristi cleared her throat,

"Is Alex a cute baby?" I smirked,

"She's one hot woman." Kristi's jaw dropped, Axel glared at me, and Cloud reached for his sword. I laughed and started back down the stairs.

**OMG that part was funny!!!! okay, next POV**

_**Alex's POV**_

A few hours after Roxas left, there was a knock on the door. I pulled a coat over my pajamas and summoned one of my chakrams. I made my way down to the front door. I cautiously answered the door and a boy in a white and blue school uniform was standing at the door. He was holding a box and reading off a paper in his other hand,

"Hi. My name's Riku. I am selling chocolate to support the hentai club at our school. If you would be so kind as to read our pamphlet, and possibly buy some chocolate..." I laughed and he looked up at me, "Oh, hi Alex. I didn't know you lived here. I just thought it was that other Key-Bearer...You're not dating him are you?" I stiffened and shook my head,

"No! He's just a friend who's letting me live with him." Riku nodded and shuffled his feet on the door mat. I grinned,

"So are you also selling girl scout cookies or is that next month?" He looked up at me and rolled his eyes,

"You're so full of crap." I rolled my eyes,

"That's no way to get someone to buy chocolate. You want to come in?" He glanced at the chocolates he was holding and then dumped them off the side of the porch,

"Yeah sure. What the hell. I have two weeks of detention anyway." I held the door open and followed him into the living room. He glanced around and I decided to see how good a chance I had with this guy if I told him what I really was,

"So, um. You really don't like Nobodies, huh?" he shrugged,

"It's not really Nobodies, just Organization Thirteen." I nodded,

"Got any beef with people who used to be in the Organization?" he shrugged again,

"I guess not. If they really wanted to quit, they can't be all that bad. Why, you know sombody like that?" now it was my turn to shrug,

"Yeah, a friend of mine." He smirked,

"Don't you mean you?" I looked up at him, "What? You think I wasn't paying attention down at the cemetary? You think it takes all my brain capacity to keep someone from getting hurt? Sorry, but looks don't always borrow from your mind." I laughed,

"So you think you're good looking?" He walked up to me and stared down into my face,

"People tend to tell me that. Even guys sometimes." I took another step closer to him,

"Oh really?" He took another step towards me, so we were in a very indecent position at this point,

"Yes really." I grinned,

"Am I good looking?"

"Yes. Yes you are." He smirked at me. I grinned,

"I thought so." he took my face in his hands,

"And how this guy you live with doesn't realize that, I have no idea," and then, he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood up on the tips of my toes so he wouldn't have to hunch over. We could have stayed like this for hours, probably, if Roxas hadn't've walked in and ruined the moment. I dropped back down onto the balls of my feet and Riku straightened up , he started to say something, but I put my hand over his mouth and stared at the floor,

"Roxas. I'm giving you ten seconds before I summon my chakrams and go all Flurry of Frozen Flames on your ass." He looked from me to Riku, and then slowly backed out into the hall. I looked up at Riku,

"Sorry about him. He always shows up at worst possible moment."Riku grinned and messed with my hair which, unlike when Roxas does it, I didn't mind,

"S'okay. Talk to you later, okay?" He hesitated before kissing my forehead and walking out the door. I stared after him until Roxas cleared his throat. I looked at him, standing in the doorway. He was frowning at me,

"I leave you alone for two hours at the most, and I come back and find you trying to get another guy in the sack. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't reground you." I rolled my eyes,

"You know Roxas, I think I'm going to move in with Cloud. He wouldn't mind at all." Roxas tripped over himself,

"No!!!" I looked at him,

"Why?" he glanced down at his feet and then at a picture of him and Daddy up on the mantle, "Does this have something to do with Dad?" He bit his lip and walked forward, but instead of saying anything, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Like full-on, french, 'I'm gonna eat your face', 'How does my tongue taste?' kissed me. He pulled away a little and whispered in my ear,

"Because I want you to stay here with me." I froze for a moment. _It's what you've been waiting for._ I mentally shrugged and started to pull off Roxas' shirt. He grinned and hitched my leg up around his waist. While I continued to rid him of his shirt, he carried me up the stairs to his room. He reached up under the back of my shirt and unhooked my bra. I felt it slip out from under neath my shirt and we left it somewhere out in the hallway. He dropped me down on his bed and sometime during the process of coming from the living room, I had lost my pants. I grinned while Roxas chewed on my collar,

"I told you you wanted me." he grinned,

"I can't believe I didn't see that before." every nervending was tingling like a live wire,

"Love you Unca Roxy." he smirked,

"Love you Alex."

**o_O that was the dirtiest chapter I have ever written (eat that Twilight_Angel!!!!!!!!)**


	10. I'm Such a Whore

**The morning after....and NO!!!! I'm not going to do a Roxex replay of Kristi and Axel's 'morning after'!!!!...and the first sentence sounds a little dirty, I know ;D**

_**Alex's POV**_

I tugged a little on each of Roxas' spikes before rolling over and staring up at the ceiling,

"God!!! I'm such a whore!!!!" Roxas looked at me and rolled his eyes,

"What the hell are you talking about? That was great!" I glared at him,

"Do you even know the meaning of the word 'whore'? I'm as whore-y as they come!! I kiss Riku, and then I jump in the sack with you!! I am the definition of a twenty-dollar whore...just without the twenty dollars." Roxas kissed the top of my head,

"You are not a whore. It's mostly my fault anyways." I sighed,

"Yeah but if I wasn't a whore, I would have said no." Roxas sighed,

"Just don't worry about it." I groaned, wrapped the comforter around myself and started down the stairs,

"I need some coffee." I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Then, Roxas came down the stairs in nothing but his boxers and grabbed a granola bar out of the fridge. I broke off a piece of it and nibble on it while I waited for the coffee to be ready. Then, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Roxas,

"Hide!!"

"Where?" he glanced around the room.

"In the closet!" he nodded and ran into the hall closet and I ran to answer the door. Pulling the blanket tighter around me, I opened the door. It was Cloud,

"Hey Uncle Cloud!! Long time no see, but right now's not the best time for see so how about you come back, in a couple hours?" Cloud gave the blanket a questionable look. He took a step toward the door and I side stepped in front of him,

"Is there anyone in there with you?" I shook my head, "Where's Roxas?" I bit my lip,

"He went...out. Yeah, he met this really hot girl down at the beach. He's been gone all night." Cloud frowned,

"He left you alone?....Do you mind if I come in?" I stepped out of the way and Cloud walked into the front hall. He paced a little and then stopped in front of the closet. _Crap._ He opened the door, shrugged and then closed it. I started to follow him into the kitchen but before I left the hall I checked the closet again. _Where did he go??_ Then, there were footsteps on the stairs. I looked up and Roxas was coming down the stairs in blue pajamas. He looked at me,

"Alex. Go to your room and get some clothes on!" I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs when I passed him I whispered,

"How did you do that?" he grinned,

"A portal, duh." I shrugged and walked up to Roxas' room to get my pajamas.

**LOLZ Roxas I can just see Roxas hiding in the closet. XD**


	11. What The Hell? part two

**LOL poor Roxas**

_**Roxas' POV**_

Cloud glared at me. I shrugged,

"What?" he walked up to me and jabbed me in the chest,

"Did what I just think happen, just happen?" I looked down at his finger,

"Did you just poke my chest? Yes I believe you did." He rolled his eyes,

"Why was Alex naked??? Did you screw my niece??" I rolled my eyes,

"Don't be ridiculous Cloud!! She may look eighteen but I know she's only three. I'm not that much of a sick bastard." He rolled his eyes and stalked off toward the table. He glared down at the floor,

"They're coming. Here." my Keyblade appeared in my hand,

"Who? Xemnas?" He shook his head,

"Reno and Kristi. After you told them about Alex and the Organization, hey decided to come meet her. They just up and left a few hours after you did. I'm surprised they haven't showed up yet...Well I'd better leave, they don't really want me involved. Just be delicate with this, okay?" I nodded and Cloud walked out the door. Alex whispered from the top of the stairs,

"Is he gone?" I grinned,

"Yeah he's gone." She ran down the stairs and poured herself a cup of coffee,

"Good, 'cause if I had to wait any longer for my coffee, I would explode!!" I grinned and came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist,

"You're crazy you know that?" She turned around,

"Yeah, I know." I kissed her and she put her coffee on the counter so she could wrap her arms around my neck. Then, there was a gasp from the hall. I looked up and Reno was standing there. Only he really looked mad,

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter Roxas?!" I looked down at her and she was staring wide-eyed at him. I glanced back up at Reno,

"How do you know she's your daughter?" He rolled his eyes,

"I'm not that stupid Roxas. I know my daughter when I see her." I shook my head,

"No. How do you remember?" Kristi walked in and looked at him,

"Reno are you sure we have the right house? There's no toys or anything for a three-year-old to play with-" Then, she saw my arms wrapped around Alex and she froze. Her eyes flashed for a moment, then, she spoke,

"Roxas. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Baby. Girl." Alex looked up at me,

"H-How are they here? Did you know they were alive? Why didn't you tell me? I-" I put my hand over her mouth,

"You really remember? That you died, in a fight at Castle Oblivion? And that your daughter ages six times as fast as the normal human child?" Axel nodded,

"So you part get your paws off my daughter before I kick your ass!!!" I let go off Alex and held my hands up in the air but Axel already has his chakrams out,

**Aw shit lolz**


	12. Who Should I Choose?

**lolz I wasn't sure whether or not to put in Roxas getting the shit kicked out of him, but I decided to save the happy joyness for later.**

_**Alex's POV**_

Daddy charged forward with his chakrams but before he could get within five feet of Roxas I barreled forward and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"I knew you would come back! I missed you so much Daddy!!! Why didn't you come back sooner?!" He hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his arms tightly around me,

"I know, I'm sorry. I missed you too. I would have come back in a second if I could have. But Ansem thought you had some growing up to do, and wouldn't let us leave. But now that we're here, I think you did a bit too much growing up." He glared over my head at Roxas. Mom walked forward toward Roxas. I started to walk forward but Daddy shook his head and held me back, "I wouldn't get in your mom's way if I were you. She gotten really irritable since we left." Mom looked back at us and rolled her eyes,

"Shut up." Then, she looked back at Roxas and tackled him, "Dammit Roxas!! I told you to keep her safe!!! Not violate her virgin mind!!!!!" I laughed,

"Mom, who said it was him that did the violating?" Mom, who was sitting on Roxas' chest looked at me,

"What?" Roxas nodded,

"Yeah!! She practically raped me!!!" I rolled my eyes and Dad glanced down at me and then slapped his forehead,

"Oh God!! My daughter's a whore!" I looked at Roxas who was now glaring at Dad,

"Ha!! I told you!!!" Roxas stood up,

"Whatever." Mom shook her head,

"Honey, do you think you could leave for a little bit? Roxas has some explaining to do." I shrugged and walked out the door smirking at Roxas' panicked look. I walked past my bike and started walking down the street. I didn't think I would see anyone until I passed a house with a basketball in front. Riku was playing basketball with a couple little kids. I stood there and grinned. When he saw me, he tossed the ball to the oldest and walked over to me,

"Hey! Wow. I hardly ever see you outside your house..What happened?" I grinned,

"My parentals are here." Riku laughed,

"What? They don't like the Key-Bearer guy?" I bit my lip,

"I guess you could say that" Riku nodded,

"Hey you want to play?" I looked at the kids who had stopped playing and were now watching us. I shook my head,

"Nah. I was just taking a walk. I'm not a very good player anyways." Riku's face fell,

"Um. Could I come with you?" One of the little girls looked at Riku and her face looked like she was about to cry. I shook my head,

"I don't want to ruin your game. It's okay." Riku was about to say something but the oldest boy threw the basketball at the back of Riku's head,

"Dude!! That's not how you pick up a girl!!....You bring the cute little kids to make you look good!" the kid grinned and pulled all the other kids closer to him, who were now all wearing identical puppy-dog pouts. Riku looked at me and grinned,

"How about we all go to the park?" I sighed. I really wanted to be alone right now. But I really wanted to hang out with Riku. And I really wanted to be back at the house sticking up for Roxas. _I really need to get my priorities straight._ I shook my head,

"I just really need to be alone right now...Get my priorities straight, ya know?" Riku nodded glumly and I turned and walked away. Behind me I could hear one of the boys consoling Riku,

"S'okay man. She's just playing hard to get. She'll be all over you tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and started running to the tree where Roxas had found me a week ago. I ran until I reached the trunk and then jumped up to the highest stable branch. _Who should I choose? The guy that knows everything? Or the guy I could just as easily keep in the dark?_ I glared down at the ground. _I really do hate lying to people._ I thought about Roxas. _He really does love me. He's taken care of me since the day I was born._ Then, I considered Riku. _He doesn't know anything about me. He doesn't know what my favorite color is. Or what my favorite flavor of ice cream is. Or that sometimes, I like my dad more than Mom. Or that I used to cry myself to sleep thinking about them, or Roxas. He doesn't know that I was raised to fight. Riku can't tell what I'm thinking before I'm thinking it. It could just be a crush._ I had made my decision. I couldn't even lead Riku on, like that kid said. I just have to cut him loose. I jumped out of the trees and started heading back to the house.

**LOL now she's gonna have to tell off Daddy lulz**


	13. Daddy, Stop It!

**Okay so this is a 'meanwhile' chapter. Alex is on her way to the tree so she hasn't even started back towards the house yet. Oh ya and I want to see if you can spot 'The Little Mermaid' line lolz You get a cyber cookie if you do!!**

_**Roxas' POV**_

I sat on the couch and watched as Axel paced in front of me. Kristi was standing in the doorway glaring at me and then glancing at the front door. Axel stopped and looked at me,

"Why would you do this?! How could you do this?! She's only three years old!! She's not eighteen, Roxas, you have to understand that!!" I stood up,

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but she is as eighteen as an eighteen year old could be!!!! She backtalks me when she's mad, she cries when she's mad. As far as I'm concerned, she's a teenager!! And as far as the neighbors know, she is!!!" Axel rolled his eyes,

"You let her walk around the neighborhood unprotected?!" I groaned,

"I haven't let her out of the house until now!! And she is not unprotected. Yuffie and Leon live right down the street!" Kristi looked up at me,

"You don't let her out of the house? So what, you've just kept her here as a sex toy? Because you can't find one of your own?" Axel looked at her in shock. I don't think even he would have had the nerve to say that,

"Honey, I'm sure he didn't mean it like-"

"No! Of course that's not why I kept her here! I was doing what you told me to do!!! Keeping her safe!!!! Yesterday was her first tim-" I shut my mouth quickly but Axel heard what I was about to say,

"What?! You 'did' my daughter?! You son of a bitch!" Then, he tackled me and started laying punches to my gut and my face. A small shriek came from the door way and then Alex ran up and pulled Axel off me. She helped me up and glared at her dad,

"Daddy, stop it!!" Kristi glanced nervously from Axel's fuming face to Alex's hand which was on my arm, holding me back,

"Alex honey, just step aside." Axel nodded,

"Yeah so I can kick this perv's ass!!!" Alex drew herself up to her fullest height, which was still a foot shorter than me and glared at Axel,

"No. I won't let you hurt him Dad." Axel glared at me,

"Step aside Alexis. This bastard doesn't deserve your protection. And why should he? He's nothing more than the confused Nobody, who-"

"Daddy, I love him!" All of our eyes snapped to her, and we all spoke at once,

"What?" she nodded,

"I love him. And there's nothing you can do about it. So unless you want to fight me too, stand down." Axel glared at me, but his chakrams disappeared,

"Fine. But we're leaving. Come on Alex." She grabbed my hand and shook her head,

"I'm not leaving. I've lived here for three years because you were too much of a suck up to come back. This is my home. Not the Lodge. Or wherever you guys are staying. My home is here. With Roxas." Axel's eyes widened,

"What did you just say to me young lady?" Alex rolled her eyes,

"I'm not a 'young lady'...Axel. I'm eighteen years old. Legally, I can stay wherever I want to. And I want to stay here with Roxas." I whispered in her ear,

"Leave it alone Alex. I'll be fine." she shook her head. Kristi walked forward and put her hands on Alex's shoulders,

"Honey, please. Come back with us. We love you very much and we only want what's best for you." She rolled her eyes,

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure. Then why won't you let me stay here? Roxas has kept me safe ever since you died. I haven't even gotten a hang-nail whlie I was here! Why should I leave? I love him, and if you loved me, you would get that." Axel shook his head,

"We're not going to have you live with this bastard." Alex let out an exasperated sigh,

"You of all people should be okay with this Dad!! He's your best friend!!!!" Axel glared at me,

"Yeah!!! A best friend who's not about to become my son-in-law!!!" I stepped forward,

"Hey!! I'm not the one who knocked up his girlfriend before they got married!!!" Alex looked up at me and Axel glared at me,

"How would you know whether or not she's pregnant? And besides, that's not the point!! I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen to her!!"Alex looked at Kristi,

"So I was an accident?" Axel rolled his eyes,

"Quit being so dramatic. We knew what we were dong." I nodded,

"Yeah you knew what you were doing all right!! You get back from a mission, promise Cloud that you'd take care of her and what's the first thing you do? Knock her up and bring a baby into the worlds during a full-on war!!! Yeah you guys really knew what your were doing!!" Alex hit my shoulder, and I realized she was crying,

"Shut up!!" Axel started yelling over her,

"Well at least I didn't have sex with a girl, knowing that she was only three years old!!!" Alex looked up at me, but Axel kept yelling, "I wish that Demyx had just left you down in that damned dungeon!! Then, we wouldn't have to worry about all this!!!" I pushed Alex behind me,

"If he had left me down there, you wouldn't've had anywhere to send your daughter, and she would probably be dead right now!!!"

"Shut up!!!" Alex screamed. She glanced at both of us, and then ran upstairs. Krist followed her but stopped at the bottom of the stairs,

"Nice, guys. You're driving her away, you know. I mean, I know I was out of line earlier, but at least I knew when to quit." She shook her head and walked out the back door.

**Jeez. Sounds like someone needs to go to family therapy.....or on Dr. Phil lolz**


	14. I Want To Come With You

**Jeez this famliy has some issues.**

_**Alex's POV**_

I ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw myself down onto my bed, tears running down my face. Pressing a pillow to my face, I screamed until I felt better. But I still was mad at was silence down stairs and then more screaming about Dad and Roxas' mistakes, somemore about me, and then it was quite again. Then, footsteps pounded up the stairs and I figured it was Dad coming up to pack my stuff but instead, it was Roxas. He walked into my room and slammed the door behind him,

"Jeez, Your dad's so retarded!!" I looked up at him, "I guess I'm just going to have to leave. Axel doesn't want me here, I can barely pay for the house as it is, and I'm sure after the things that I said you don't want to see me again..." I bit my lip, "You do hate me? Don't you?" I stood up and looked him in the eyes,

"After everything you've done for me, how could I hate you? You heard me down there, I love you. And no amount of harsh words are going to change that. I want to be with you, so if you leave, I'm coming with you." Roxas shook his head,

"You know that if I take you with me, Axel's just gonna come an find us again. And this time, he's not going to stop just because you love me. He's going to kill me." I shook my head,

"I won't let that happen. I'll fight for you if it comes to that." Roxas sighed,

"You know you won't be able to fight your da-"

"Quit telling me what I can and can't do!!!!" Roxas grinned,

"Okay. Fine. But I'm still not taking you with me. I don't know where I'm going yet. I might be dangerous." I grinned,

"I'm Axel's daughter, I like danger." Roxas scratched the back of his head,

"I was afraid you'd say that." I grinned,

"So you'll let me go?!" Roxas shook his head,

"I'm going to be right at the feet of the Organization. If they found out you were there with me you'd probably get captured. I couldn't live with myself if-" He bit his lip and I realized he was crying. I wrapped my arms around his waist,

"It's going to be okay. We're going to make it through this whether Dad likes it or not. I'm not going to let him control my life anymore. That's either my job, or your job." Roxas grinned,

"My job?"

"Well yeah. You're are my guy. If you don't like something I'm doing, you can tell me and I'll try to do better. Because I love you." Roxas smiled,

"There's not one thing about you I would change." He kissed my nose and then walked to the door, "Well, I need to go tell Axel to get the hell out of our house. You want to watch?" I shhok my head. Roxas shrugged, his Keyblade appeared in his hand, and he walked out the door.

**Teehe. Roxas is gonna kick some ASS!!!**


	15. Tell Her We Love Her

**Time for a kick ass Roxas scene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!111!!!!**

_**Roxas' POV**_

I walked down the stairs and Axel was ready to start yelling at me again. I held up my Keyblade and he froze,

"Get the hell out of my house Axel!!! If you don't leave I'll call the cops, or I'll kick your ass myself!!!" Axel pulled Kristi behind him and raised his hands,

"I just want my daughter back. Let her leave with us, and we won't bother you anymore." I rolled my eyes and another one of my Keyblades appeared in my hand,

"Don't you get it?! She doesn't want to leave!!! She told me just now that she would fight you if she had to!!! To protect me!! So get the hell out of our house, or swear to god I will run you through!!" Axel glared at me, and then his face softened. He dropped to he kneees,

"Please Roxas. Just give me my daughter back. I've missed her so much. I love her and I want to protect her. You of all people should understand that." I frowned,

"You think that crying is going to make me change my mind about her? You know what she told me? She said that she's not going to let you control her life anymore. She said that it was her job or mine. So I think that pretty much sums up where she wants to be right now? Don't you?" Axel stared up at me, with a pained expression, "I really don't want to hurt you Axel. So please. Just leave." Kristi bit her lip,

"Okay. But tell her that we love her. Okay? And that, we'll come back to visit soon." I nodded and Kristi grabbed Axel's arm, "Come on, honey. Let's go." Axel glanced at me one last time, before walking out the door. I dismissed my Keyblades,

"Well, damn. I wanted to kick some ass!!"

**LOL poor Roxas**


	16. Lover's Bed

1**Okay this is a couple weeks later  
**_**Alex's POV  
**_We all sat silently around the dinner table. Mom and Dad had been coming around more lately, but Roxas still fought with Dad. A lot. Dad was glaring across the table at me and Roxas. Mom glanced at us anxiously, probably hoping a fight wouldn't break out. I was so damn sick of this routine. I slammed my fork down on the table and everyone looked up at me,  
"What is wrong with you guys?! We are all family here!! Dinner is a time to catch up on news and you guys treat it like it's for planning your next attack! I'm sick of this bullshit!! Dad, we let you guys come back to our house and you still treat your best friend like a piece of shit!!" I stood up and started toward the stairs. I heard someone's chair scoot away from the table, but kept walking. I walked into my room and tried to slam the door behind me, but who ever followed me stopped it. I turned to the door, annoyed, but immediately, the annoyed feeling vanished when I saw Roxas leaning up against the door jamb. My hidden tears welled over and I ran into his arms, "This is so dumb! Why can't they just accept us?! We love each other, why is that so hard for them to understand?!" He stroked my hair,  
"We'll figure this out, but for now, I think it might be best if I took off for a while. Let Axel blow off some steam. I'll come back, I promise." I pressed my face into my beloved's shoulder and continued to cry,  
"How do I know you'll come back? I can't live without you. I wouldn't be whole...Like Dad said at their wedding, your somebody is the person you can't live without. You're my somebody, no matter what my parents say. I love you, so if you're leaving, I'm coming with you. We could do something fun. We could go see Demyx. Or maybe we could go see the King and get..." I cut off there. I knew Roxas would never let us run off and get married. He was too noble for that. He held my chin and made me look up at him,  
"You know why we can't do that." I shook my head,  
"No. I don't. You never gave me a real reason." He sighed,  
"Because no matter how much I love you, you'll always be my little god-girl." I bit my lip,  
"Well, you're my god father and I'm in love with you. How is that any different?" He sighed and pulled his arms away,  
"Because I'm supposed to be the responsible one. I promised your mom and myself that I would take care of you. Eloping wasn't in the job description." I cried into his shoulder,

"Well. That's a crap answer. If you loved me you would want me to be happy, and wouldn't give a shit about what my parents think." He kissed my forehead,

"Please. Don't make this harder than it already is. I'm trying really hard to be the good guy on both sides, and it doesn't help when you cry over me." I sighed. This wasn't going to work. I'll just try getting mad,

"Fine!" I pulled away and stomped across the room, "Leave me here!! Maybe I'll find someone else while you're gone!!! Maybe Mom and Dad will approve of Riku!!! If you leave, I'm not waiting for you Roxas!! I'm not that girl!!! If you want to go off and do your Other's job, be my guest!! Go fight the Heartless and the Dusks, I don't care!! But it won't give you what you want!!!" He stood up and walked toward me, his arms open. I backed away, "Don't touch me unless you mean it!! Are you going to leave me afterwards?!" He sighed,

"Babe. I don't want to rip apart your family..."

"So that's it!!" I shouted, "Every touch, every kiss, every night we spent together was a lie, right?! That first night was just to keep me here so I wouldn't go running off to Uncle Cloud, am I right!! You don't give a damn about me!! You just want to do what the rest of my family did!!! You want to go off, fight, and then die!!! Because you don't care!! You always said you did, but you never fight back!!! You never show that you want to be here!!! If you really wanted to be with me, Dad wouldn't be downstairs eating our food!!! He wouldn't be sitting at our table!!!! He wouldn't be breathing our air!!! But you just bow down to him, because you don't care what happens to me right?! You're just toying with my emotions to get some attention!!" He had tears streaming down his cheeks, and his voice was cracking but he yelled back at me all the same,

"I love you!!! I have my reasons for what I do but never has one of them been that I didn't care!! If you want me to leave I will!!!" My fake anger had changed, and now I was really pissed, my hair was a brighter red than usual,

"Fine, then get the hell out of my house!!!!!" He growled,

"Fine!!! I will!!" He opened a portal behind him and walked out into no where. I watched as the portal disappeared, and then dropped down to the ground to cry. Mom came up into my room and knelt down next to me,

"Honey? Do you want us to stay here tonight?" I glared up at her,

"No. I want you both to get the hell out of my house." She looked taken aback, but stood up and walked back downstairs. I listened for the door to close and then got up and walked to Roxas' room. I dropped onto the bed and cried into the pillow. I held the pillow to my face. Then, something brushed against my hand. I pulled it out and saw that it was a picture. I looked closer and saw that it was a picture of the men from the Organization, or at least the ones that played with me the day after I was born, and in the middle of the group was Roxas, holding me in his lap. I laughed through my tears at how blue my hair was. I ran my hand over the picture and then stuffed it into my pocket. It was the last thing of Roxas I had left. I crawled under his blankets and fell asleep in the warm familiar bed of my ex-lover.

**Much sadness in the home TT_TT**


	17. Yes

1**Okay everybody. Say welcome back to Riku!!! YAY!!!**

When I woke up, my eyes were red and puffy and my throat was really dry. I knew that there was only one person I could really talk to right now. Someone who said I could always give them a call. Riku. So not even caring what time it was I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. I rang three times and then he answered, not even sounding half awake

"Um..Hello?" I sniffed,

"Riku?" He coughed,

"Oh. Hey Alex...What's wrong?" I bit my lip,

"H-he left...my parents finally did it...a-and I don't think he's coming back this time." Riku was silent for a moment,

"Wow...do you want me to come over? I don't mind. It's Friday after all." I smiled through my tears,

"You would come over in the middle of the night, for me?"

"Yeah. You're my friend Alex. I want to help." I nodded to myself,

"Okay. Just come right in. I don't think the door's locked." I could hear his bed springs as he got up,

"Ok. I'll be right over." I hung up and slowly crawled out of Roxas' bed. Never looking back I closed the door behind me. I would never go in there again. I walked down the stairs and started making coffee. I held myself up with the counter and then I heard the door open. I turned just as Riku was walking into the kitchen. I took a few slow steps forward and then threw myself into his arms and started crying into his shoulder,

"H-he's not coming back! I-I kn-know he isn't!!! H-he was so mad at me!! H-he hates me now Riku!!" He held me close to him,

"It's going to be okay. Shh. I'm here. Everything will be fine." And when he spoke those words, I knew he was right. As long as he was here, I felt like I had a Somebody. I knew he wasn't the one I wanted, but it felt like, he filled in the cracks, the hole Roxas left behind. I continued to cry into his shoulder. And he kept comforting me. Almost like Roxas did when I was mad at my parents. Then, Riku picked me up and sat me down on the kitchen counter. I looked down at him,

"What are you doing?" He frowned,

"I have no idea." And then, he slowly leaned forward to kiss me but just before he did I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back,

"What are you doing?" He stared up at me, "That's sick you know. Pulling a move on a girl that was just left by her boyfriend. Very sensitive." I jumped down from the counter and headed toward the stairs. He followed behind me and then grabbed my arm,

"Yeah I know. I-I couldn't help it...I'm sorry." I turned and looked up at him,

"Do you really want to kiss me?" He frowned as if it was a trick question, "Well, do you?" he sighed,

"Yes...More than you know." I frowned. How could I even be thinking like this? Roxas just left me and I'm falling over myself for this guy...What's wrong with me?

"Then go ahead." He frowned but took a step forward,

"You sure?" Was I? I nodded. He carefully took my face between his hands and whispered,

"Just say no if you want me to stop." I sighed shakily,

"Don't stop." He laughed under his breath and then, slowly, he kissed me. It wasn't quite the same as kissing Roxas, but what could be? He lingered a bit before sighing and pulling away,

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't've done that. I came here to make you feel better." I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"You did." I pulled myself up onto my toes and just as I was about to kiss him, a crash came from upstairs. Riku glanced down at me and then pulled his arms away from my waist. He started toward the stairs and I followed him. He turned and grabbed my shoulders,

"Wait here. I'll see what it was." I looked up at him nervously and then nodded. His Keyblade appeared in his hand and he ran upstairs.

Moments later, he came back down looking confused instead of worried,

"Nothing looks wrong. I checked your room and nothing was missing." I frowned. I summoned my chakrams and walked up the stairs myself. I wasn't expecting much until I saw Roxas' door hanging slightly ajar. I was sure I closed it before I went downstairs. Tightening my grip on my chakrams, I walked forward and slowly crept into the room. Nothing looked wrong. Then, I noticed a shimmering residue on the floor. I walked forward and picked some up in my hand...Materia. I frowned. Who was here? I dropped the Materia back to the ground and glanced around the room. The pillows were on the floor...Did I do that? I got up and walked to the head of the bed. The picture was gone. I ran my hand under the blankets and found a piece of paper. The picture, but a part of it was missing...the part with me and Roxas in it. I frowned again. Shoving the picture into my pocket I scanned the room again. The closet was ajar. I ran over to the door and wrenched it open. All the clothes were gone...except for an Organization coat. I pulled it out and held it up to me. It wasn't Roxas'. I knew that for sure. It was almost exactly my size. I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Um Riku?" I said, "Could you wait out there for a minute?" The footsteps stopped and I sighed. Frowning at the coat, I reached into each pocket, looking for clues. Another piece of paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Alex. I need you to wear this. The Organization is looking for you. They believe that you've all but left them behind, but if you embrace your 'culture' they'll never find you. I hope. I want you to come find me. I miss you. Go to Leon. He's been helping me from the beginning. Please. Don't forget your coat. Love, Uncle Roxy._

I frowned. Would Roxas really make me wear the clothes of the people I hated most? And how could he miss me? He just left hours ago. I slung the coat over my arm. Would I be able to do this? Could I just up and leave Riku? Again? I sighed and walked out into the hall, down the stairs. Of course, I would do anything for Roxas. Riku followed me down and watched as I pulled my new coat on over my clothes. He grabbed my arm just before I reached the door,

"Where are you going?" I pulled my arm out of his hand,

"I-I need to find him. He is my life." Riku frowned and followed me out into the yard. I pulled my keys out of my pants' pocket and jumped on my bike. Riku grabbed one side of my handle bars,

"You're just going to leave?...me? After he left you, with no concern for what happened to you?" I sighed and ended up quoting Roxas,

"He has his reasons for what he does, but it was never because he didn't care. He is the most important thing to me. He always was. I'm sorry I can't stay for you," I kicked my bike to life, "I'm really sorry." And I started speeding down the street, watching Riku slide away in my rear-view mirror.

I made my way across town and pulled up into Yuffie and Leon's drive-way. I jumped off the bike and ran up to the door and, without knocking, barged into the front hall. Leon ran out from the living room, a panicked look on his face, and then stopped short when he saw me. He did a double take,

"Wow. I didn't think you would actually come. Roxas said you were really pissed." I frowned. So it really was Roxas that came to the house. Good. I was afraid Leon would have no idea Roxas left. I nodded,

"So where is Roxas waiting for me?" Leon bit his lip,

"Honestly? I have no idea. He just said, 'Tell her, I'll be waiting where they returned.' I hate it when he pulls this mysterious crap. "Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" My eyes widened when I realized what it meant. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I threw my arms around Leon's neck,

"Thanks, Leon!" I pulled away and ran back out to my bike. He called out to me,

"Where are you going?!" I laughed,

"I need to see Cloud!" I waved once and then peeled down the street.

Hours later, I pulled up in front of the inn. I wrenched the keys out of the ignition and walked up to the door. I walked inside and waved to Sid as I headed up the stairs. Just as I turned into the hall, Cloud came and ran into me, almost knocking me down the stairs. Luckily, he caught me by my elbow before I could fall. I pulled my arm free. I still wasn't in the mood for his crap, I just wanted to know where Roxas was,

"Where were Mom and Dad when they came back?" Cloud shrugged,

"Ask them. Room 11." I groaned and stalked to their room. I had the feeling they wouldn't be exactly happy to hear I was on a wild goose chase for Roxas. I knocked on the door and Dad answered. I sighed,

"May I come in?" His eyebrows slowly slid up his head,

"Um..Why are you wearing an Organization coat?..Well, never mind. Of course. Come on in." I followed him through the door and saw Mom sitting at a desk drinking coffee. I waved,

"Hey Mom." she frowned, shrugged and then went back to drinking her coffee. I turned to Dad,

"Where were you guys when you...came back?" He frowned,

"Down on the beach, why?" I smiled and threw myself into his arms,

"Thank you, Daddy! This is just the answer I needed!!!" He laughed,

"It's been a while since you called me that...Now why did you want to know?" I pulled away a little,

"I'm looking...for Roxas." He frowned. I sighed and walked back to the door, "Don't start right now Dad. I need to find him...and I'm pretty sure he'll be down at the beach. So, I need to go. Sorry I couldn't visit longer. Bye." I started out the door but Dad grabbed my arm,

"I was wrong." I looked up at him,

"What?" He sighed,

"I was wrong. I had no right to come back after two years and tell you how to live your life. I'm sorry. Roxas was...is my best friend. I want to help you find him." I frowned,

"I have to do this by myself, Dad. Being with him is the only reason for this life. I know where he is...I have to go." I turned but he grabbed my arm again,

"Alex, please. I want my little girl back. If helping you find Roxas is the only way to do that, I'll take it. _Please_." I sighed,

"Daddy. I have to bring him home. Then you can apologize. Let me go." He sighed,

"Fine, but hurry. Wearing an Organization coat will only draw attention to yourself." I nodded and walked out the door, and then froze. Draw attention to myself? Roxas said it was to help me blend in. . .Maybe there was something fishy going on. Maybe I should Dad come with me. I sighed and walked back to the door,

"Come on, Dad. Let's go." Dad nodded, grabbed his leather jacket, and followed me down into the bar. We waved at Sid and walked out the door. Hand in hand, Dad and I made our way down the street to the place where they came back to life, to me. We walked down into the sand and looked up and down the beach for Roxas. That's when they came. The Final Three. Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix emerged from a portal, dragging a large, moving, black bundle behind them. Xigbar tossed it in the middle of the ten feet space between us. Bound and gagged, Roxas fell out of the black bag and rolled across the sand so he was resting just five feet from us. I started forward but Dad held me back. Xemnas chuckled,

"You honestly didn't see this coming after we forced Roxas to leave you a custom-made coat? Or. . .I know he's a hopeless 'romantic' but you really think he'd be able to come up with a cryptic message on his own that even Squall wouldn't understand?" I growled,

"Let him go." Xemnas sighed and grinned down at me,

"You know what we demand. You're already dressed for it. You just need to say the words. 'I give up.'" Roxas looked at me and shook his head, a pleading look in his eyes. I sighed. I need to be sneaky if I'm going to make this work. I looked up at Dad one more time and then started the act,

"Fine, Xemnas. I'll go with you. But please, please let me speak to Roxas, one last time." Xemnas always was a sap for love. He chuckled,

"Fine." Dad and Roxas both looked at me, completely terrified. I turned back to Dad, winking inconspicuously, and then turning back to Roxas. I slowly walked toward Roxas and knelt next to his head. I slowly pulled the gag out of his mouth, and covered it when he started to argue with me. I shook my head and knelt down so my lips were almost touching his ear. I whispered hoping the survivors of the Organization couldn't hear me,

"Please, just play along. If my plan doesn't work I just want you to know, I didn't mean a word I said last night. I love you, so, so much, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm going to try to make this work, but if I don't, don't blame yourself okay? Just live your life and be happy." I pulled away and looked down into his sparkling blue eyes. God, I hope this works. I kissed him once and then got back up off the ground, approaching the riskiest plan, I have ever planned. I looked up at Xemnas,

"Let's go." I started forward but Roxas grabbed my leg,

"Please, baby. Don't do this." I knelt down next to him, on the brink of tears,

"I have to. I'm sorry." I pulled my leg out of his grasp and started forward but this time, Daddy grabbed my arm,

"Please. I just got my little girl back. We'll fight." I sighed,

"And we'll all die trying. It's a lost cause Daddy. We'd have to have a whole army, to pull through this." I felt my hair changing and saw that it was turning a fiery red. Daddy smiled sadly,

"That's my girl. We will find a way to get you out of this. I promise." I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying,

"I love you, Daddy." He sighed,

"I love you too." I pulled away and started towards Xemnas. Then, my entire family was rushing towards us on the beach. Everyone. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, Mom, Sid, Vincent. And the last person I expected to come help me, Riku. Yuffie ran to my side,

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner!!" I grinned and looked up at Xemnas,

"Are you going to fight us now? You're out numbered Xemnas, which translates into, you're screwed." He chuckled,

"When are you going to learn young one. Things aren't always what they seem." Right as he said that, Roxas gasped and started fading away. I ran to his side and knelt down by his head,

"What are you doing?! Stop it!! Leave him alone!!" Xemnas chuckled and the fading immediately stopped leaving Roxas lying in front of me, gasping in pain. I lifted his head up so it was resting in my lap. Xemnas laughed,

"I'm using what little leverage I have. I could just as easily make you fade away." He stared me down and after a few seconds, I felt a tingling in my right hand and soon, it felt like I was being stabbed with hundreds of knives. I looked at my hand and it was fading into black smoke. I screamed and looked up Xemnas,

"How are you doing that?!" Before he could answer, I saw a flash of red bolt at him and before I knew it, Daddy had him pinned to the ground, holding his chakram inches from his face, while Cloud and Leon were holding back Xigbar. Saix was just standing there glaring at Xemnas. He walked toward me and Roxas and knelt down next to us. I glared up at him,

"What are you doing?" He shook his head,

"I want to help. Demyx was always right. This is sick, what Xemnas is doing. Trying to take a little girl from the people who love her. I'm not putting up with his crap anymore." I frowned,

"There's really not much you can do Saix." He sighed and took my hand,

"I can do this." After a few seconds, I felt the pain go away. Then, he looked down at Roxas,

"Where does it hurt, kid?" Roxas grimaced,

"Everywhere." Saix sighed and looked at me,

"Well, that's a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing, because it took the edge off the attack on you. Bad thing, because it's going to take a lot out of me to help him." He sighed and rested his other hand on Roxas' forehead,

"Sorry if this konks you out. It's the fastest way for a full body heal." Roxas glanced at me and then groaned,

"Whoa that feels weird." Then, he relaxed and Saix pulled away. I looked up at him,

"How do you do that?" He shrugged,

"I don't know. However Xemnas made you guys fade. It's opposite extremities. I rebuild and he breaks down." I frowned,

"Could you teach me how to do it?" He shook his head,

"No, that's what your Materia is for. Put it to good use. Now, I'm gonna go handle Xigbar while Axel guts Xemnas." He stood up and walked over to where Cloud and Leon now had Xigbar pinned to the ground. I looked down at Roxas, who was covered in sweat as a result of Xemnas' attack. I wiped some off his face and smiled,

"Are you feeling better?" He turned his head and kissed my hand,

"Much better, now that you're here." I shook my head,

"You almost die and all you can think about is me." He frowned,

"Well. . .what else am I supposed to think about?" I shrugged,

"I don't know. Something of relevance. Like how stupid it was of me to actually believe you would have an Organization cloak ready for me and actually want me to wear it." He chuckled and looked at me appreciatively,

"You look pretty damn good in it though." I rolled my eyes,

"You're so stupid. But I guess that's why I love you." He grinned,

"So, has Axel murdered Xemnas yet?" I looked over there and could see the black smoke rising from the ground in front of Daddy,

"Yes. Wow, I didn't think he had it in him. Amazing." I looked over at Cloud who had his own pillar of fading-ness going on,

"And Xigbar is dead too. That's good. He was a bit too piratey for my taste." Roxas groaned and tried to sit up. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back down,

"You need rest. Don't get up, or I will call Yuffie over here and she'll strip you down and make you rest." He sighed,

"So it's all over. We can have a life now. The Organization is gone." I shook my head,

"It'll never be gone. There will always be the rebels. And the rebel's children, and their children after them. The Organization is forever." He frowned,

"You're right. The Organization won't die, but it will change. I'll make sure of it. Things have got to change, or the worlds we're trying to save, are just going to be destroyed." I nodded,

"I'll fight too. For a better Organization." Roxas sighed and sat up, much to my chagrin. He looked at me,

"And I was wondering if maybe, you'd marry me?" I frowned,

"What?" He grinned,

"Are you gonna be my wife?" I smiled,

"I don't know. A lot's been happening and-"

"So it's a no?" I shook my head,

"No!" He grinned,

"So it's a yes?"

"Yes!" I laughed

"Yes?" he asked again, just being retarded now.

"Yes." He grinned,

"Awesome." I helped him stand up and we walked over to Yuffie,

"Hey, shortie. We need a wedding planner." She frowned up at us and then started screaming,

"This one will be even better than Kristi and Reno's!!!" I laughed and we watched her run across the beach, back to the lodge.

**Okay. Next chapter will be a few years later.**


	18. Keyblade in the Wall

1**Three years after 'The Final Battle'**

I walked down the stairs, carrying Kelsi in my arms with Josh following closely behind me,

"Roxas?! Josh got his Keyblade stuck in the wall again!!!" We were all proud of him for being the new Keybearer but it did get troublesome from time to time. Roxas stuck his head in from the garage door,

"What, babe?" I sighed,

"Keyblade. Stuck in wall. You need to go pull it out." He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around me,

"You're a Turk, why can't you do it?" I rolled my eyes,

"Because, you're the one who's supposed to be helping him!" He laughed and softly pressed his lips to mine,

"Okay. I'll go." He stepped around me and looked down at our son,

"Okay, kiddo. I'm gonna show you how to pull a Keyblade out of any flat surface." He grabbed Josh's shoulder and guided him up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and bounced the baby up and down in my arms,

"Kelsi. You're not gonna be a Keybearer are you? No. You're going to be a Turk, like Mommy. Like Papa and Nana." She giggled and her hair turned pink. Of course she got my power and Josh ended up looking like Roxas and being a Keybearer. Then, the doorbell rang. I quickly grabbed a hat and put it on Kelsi's head. Nobody knew that she was a Nobody, although it was way more than likely seeing as how her father was a Nobody and her mother was too. I summoned my chakrams and walked to the door. I turned the knob and peeked outside. Oh, just Saix. The rebellion against the Organization had gotten out of hand in the past few years, and some rebels were dangerous. I pulled the door open and let my chakrams fade,

"Oh, hey Saix. Haven't seen you in a while." He nodded,

"I had to take care of some rebels on the outskirts of town." I frowned,

"Who?" I was related to most of the rebels in this town, so it had me concerend that they were starting to be a problem. He sighed,

"I can't be sure. It wasn't any of our people though. Sephiroth and three remnants rounded a few up and are causing havoc in the worlds. The King showed up and took care of them." I frowned,

"Was it Kadaj?" I knew he wasn't exactly my actual uncle, but he was close enough to be worried about. Saix nodded,

"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The usual." I nodded,

"Um, come in. Roxas is upstairs right now, pulling a Keyblade out of the wall but he'll be down in a few." Saix snorted,

"Keyblade out of the wall? Isn't Roxas supposed to make sure Josh doesn't do that?" I laughed,

"Yes, but he was working on my bike with Cloud, because the sword rack is jammed. I can't go to work without it. Mostly because Roxas won't let me. He doesn't think I can handle my uncles by myself. Kadaj isn't that great of a fighter anyways. And Dad is always there to help me. It's not like I'm the only Turk left in the city. New ones join up all the time. And then we have the SOLDIER or what's left of them that want to help us, like Cloud." Saix nodded, looking troubled. I frowned,

"What's wrong?" He shook his head,

"Nothing, it's just that. . .Riku was asking about you. . .and Josh." I blushed and started running my fingers through what little hair Kelsi had,

"What did he say?" Saix shrugged, as if the whole thing didn't matter,

"He wanted to know if you were doing okay, with Roxas and the kids, and if Josh needed any help learning how to use his magic." I gasped,

"What did you say?! He's not coming here is he?" Saix shook his head,

"No. I told him that Roxas could handle teaching his son the basics and that you were just fine." I frowned,

"And. . ? What did he say?" Saix shrugged and mumbled something into his hand. I frowned,

"Saix. What. Did. He. Say?" Saix sighed,

"Fine. He said that he could teach him, more, and that he wanted to come visit." I groaned in exasperation,

"No! He can't come here!!" Saix rolled his eyes,

"Why not? It's been, what, thirteen years? I'm sure he's gotten over you. I heard he was going out with Sora now." I groaned,

"Great. I make a decision and it turns a guy gay. Story of my life." Saix laughed,

"Oh that had nothing to do with you. Your dad took him for a night on the town, got him drunk and some how, he ended up in Sora's bed." I laughed,

"Then, maybe he could come and visit, but if he pulls anything, you're going to use the Lunar Driver to knock him into the next world, right. . ?" He laughed,

"Of course." I grinned,

"Okay. I'll go call him." I handed Saix the baby and walked into the kitchen to use the phone.

**Lol sorry about that reference to one of my other fics I just had to do it.**


End file.
